


Drabble of a sick man

by Nilamjohansson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caring Gladiolus Amicitia, Caring Ignis Scientia, Caring Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chocobros - Freeform, Friendship, Sick Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilamjohansson/pseuds/Nilamjohansson
Summary: Prompto is sick, the others try to help
Kudos: 12





	Drabble of a sick man

**Author's Note:**

> so I am weak for sick fics, like super weak, it's my kryptonite XD  
> I have had this short drabble on my phone for a loooong time XD

Prompto has been sick for a week, Noctis tells the teacher he is taking his homework to him.

He hasn't told Ignis or Gladiolus about Prompto yet  
So he goes to Prompto after school to see his friend miserable  
He has a stuffy nose, a slight fever, no voice and have like five blankets around him

"you looking worse than a war zone," Noctis said to his friend  
"s-" he coughs hard and it didn't sound good at all "-shut up"  
"oh man you don't have a voice, good thing I got you some stuff"  
"you really-" sneeze "-didn't have too, I can pay"  
"Nope, let me take care of you, royal orders" Noctis smiled to the sick boy  
And Prompto have no energy to say no so he lets Noct do what he wants, which is putting Prompto on the couch and sits with him and watch a movie

Of course, Ignis and Gladiolus notice right away when Noctis isn't home the right time  
Noctis doesn't answer his phone

Ignis calls the teacher who tells him  
"Oh right, his friend in class is sick, so he volunteered to take his homework to him"  
"Who and where does this person live?"  
"Prompto Argentum, insert address"  
"Thank you"  
Ignis takes Gladiolus to that address, it's a run-down neighborhood but not a bad one

They knock on the door and Noctis opened  
"thank sixs you are here!" Noctis says as he opens the door and sees the others

He grabs Ignis hand and pulls him inside  
They can hear heaving from the bathroom as soon as they get inside

"what do you give a sick person to eat?" the prince asked in a slight rush  
Ignis signs and asks "what have he eaten?"  
"noting in five days, he is just getting bile up by now...maybe a bit water"

Ignis and Gladiolus look at each other  
"his parents?" Gladiolus asks as he looks around a little where he stood  
"They are never home, ever" Noctis answer

They hear the heaving stops and a flush  
Noctis goes in and helps his friend out to the couch again  
"you...gonna.. get.. sick too" Prompto says as he is being led by Noctis  
"so what? "  
"that's...not...good  
"it's not good that you are sick either, I got Iggy and Gladdy over ok?"  
"I need to clean then ...I am" he soundAnythingrious  
"No you need to lie down and rest, and it's not dirty," Noctis said befouled  
"it's dusty..." Prompto sounded defeated  
Ignis comes up to Prompto and feels the back of his neck and forehead  
"Hi Prompto, I am Ignis, don't worry, we take care of you," he said with a calm voice

Prompto gets tears gets into his eyes, as soon as Ignis start talking  
"shit prom, it's ok, don't cry!" Noctis rubs his friend's shoulders  
"did I say Anything?" Ignis ask confused by the reaction  
"No...just...not used to...people being nice"  
let's change that, as Noct said lay down rest, we fix a bowl of soup for you" the Gladiolus says as he stands by the doorframe

Prompto can't do Anything but nod  
Within a minute he is sound asleep on the couch and the tree Royals in the kitchen to make up a plan  
"so no medicine, no food, bearly any money" Ignis start with a tone the others can tell is an annoyed tone  
"and not a word from his parents in months"  
"he is a tough kid I give him that"Gladiolus adds  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was this bad, he is always sunshine and smiles and full of energy otherwise," Noctis says looking tot he doorframe to the living room  
"you care for him don't you?" Ignis had a smile of fondness on his lips  
"Yeah, he is my best friend outside the castle"

"how long has he been sick?" Gladiolus ask  
"a week but he said the fever started like a few days ago"  
"hmmm, whatcha thinking specs? Should we pull a sleepover?"Gladiolus asked and looked at the advisor  
"I believe it is in order, could go take regalia and get stuff for us three and we can stay here for a few days carding for him"  
Gladiolus did just that, but when he got back he took his bike, not as flashy as regalia on the street

When Prompto woke up they were able to get a bit of soup and water in him  
They put him in his bed and started to fix around with extra mattresses on the floor

But in the end, Noctis was next to him in bed anyway.  
and Prompto came over the week after to help Noctis with his cold he accidentally had gotten.


End file.
